Hayley Smith
Hayley "Dreamsmasher" Smith-Fisher is a daughter of Stan Smith and one of the main characters in American Dad!. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane, the younger sister of American Dad! co-creator and producer, Seth MacFarlane, who also voiced Sonja and Jamie from Family Guy. Personality Hayley is an ultra liberal. She is a casual user of marijuana, helps the homeless in Threat Levels, is in favor of gun control in Stannie Get Your Gun is intelligent, beating Roger in a battle of wits in Jack's Back], and promotes saving the environment in Finances With Wolves". Hayley majors in women's history at Groff Community College. She also occasionally drinks alcohol despite being underage. Despite her views, her actual personality is very similar to Stan Smith. She often attacks people for their practices or beliefs, but Hayley was also known to be hypocritical of her beliefs. A prime example of this was when she, Stan and Steve went to an African refugee camp in Camp Refoogee. Hayley swore that she would be doing her best to help the people during the short time she expected to be there, but, once she found out that she was going to be there for a few weeks, she went to the UN compound which turned out to be a resort-like setting with buffet food. Also, despite being a vegetarian, she has been known to eat meat, again in Camp Refoogee, for example. Antagonistic Side According to Stan, Hayley will go into a rage if someone breaks up with her meaning a man cannot safely end a relationship with her, unless ''she ''breaks up with the man. This rampage has also shown that she possesses incredible superhuman strength and is incapable of stopping altogether until she's been completely sedated. In "Haylias", Hayley, in a trance like state due to Stan's brainwashing, married a gay man named Dill Sheppard. It turned out that Stan had her brainwashed as a kid, and, when he wanted her to settle down, he activated her training only to have her turn deadly. However, her marriage to Dill, a rich senator's son, did not last long as he was clearly gay. Their marriage was annulled shortly after the whole conflict and that after she shot Stan, Hayley turned back to normal. In "Pulling Double Booty", Hayley had a relationship with Stan's CIA body double Bill, following one of her many break-ups with Jeff. Mistaking Bill for Stan, Hayley assaulted Bill with a salad. Upon realizing her error, she apologized which lead to them getting into a relationship. Furious, Stan threw Bill out of the window by what appeared to be his genitals, and told Bill that he could not see Hayley again. In order to stop Hayley from going on a rampage when Bill dumped her, Stan pretended to be Bill to take Hayley out on a date. When Hayley realized the ruse, she burned down a forest. In "Adventures in Hayleysitting", Hayley and Jeff chases Steve and his friends after they sneak out to the house to go to a party featuring alcohol when she arrives at the party looking for Steve she gets drunk at the party instead and after finding out that Stan and Francine are on their way home she and Steve leave the house however under the influence of alcohol she knocks a party-goer out by knocking the party-goer unconscious and she takes a large tank of beer with her as she leaves. Her sexual tastes lean to the extreme of S&M. She enjoys chaining up Jeff and causing him pain for her own satisfaction. This pain ranges from actual physical harm to simply belittling him at frequent intervals. This may however be part of an attempt to force Jeff to stand up to her because, when Jeff did take a more dominant role in their relationship, Hayley quickly and comfortably took a more submissive attitude. She also started her relationship with Bullock because he was the first man she met who stood up to her. In "100 A.D.", Hayley and Jeff eloped, scamming her parents out of the reward money. However, she had reconciled with her parents and she and Jeff have moved back into the Smith house. In "Season's Beatings", when Hayley learned that Stan was trying to kill Nemo, Hayley tries to stop Stan from doing so. Even when it's been proven to everyone that Nemo is the Anti-Christ, Hayley still refuses to let Stan kill Nemo, and instead sends Nemo to live with Sarah Palin in Alaska for safety. Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Femme Fatale Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Misandrists Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Malefactors Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Zone Category:Siblings Category:Cannibals Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Villainesses Category:Redeemed